Dreams Come True
by Maryssah Maiden of Pulchritude
Summary: //crappy title...// don't let your imagination run away with you, dear heart. bad things could happen... //nami-kairi centric; mentioned kaiora, namiora, & kairiaxel//


**Warnings: AU, OOC, character death, blahblah…yeah.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it the characters would be gay and sleeping with everyone. So no.**

**Summary: ~it's make-believe, it's imagination, it's fairytale. it's a story playing out with your friends as the characters and you're the child clinging to it with your shining-wide eyes and no-sin smile.**

…**but it's not real. never was.//**

**----xxxx----**

_**Dreams Come True**_

Once upon a time, she believed. She believed in true-love-conquers-all and best-friends-forever and happy endings to fairytale lives. Once upon a time she believed that she could be reunited with her friends and family, brought back to her homeland, and change the course of destiny. She believed she would be able to escape the prison she was in, find who she was searching for, and return home to the friends that she left behind on her journey. Once upon a time she believed and she hoped for a brighter future.

**But I knocked you down, so it didn't get you anywhere -- not really.**

Because she was a princess, locked in a castle, waiting for a prince she couldn't remember. She was a prisoner, stuck in the dungeons, hoping someone would rescue her like before **(before what?)**. But all there was for her was her red-haired captor, guards and monsters, and people that claimed they were heartless. And there was a witch that was a little nicer than the rest, and she visited her cage and sang her songs and drew her pictures and -

_Why, girl? What's it worth?_

Her captor showed her pictures of friends, told stories of their adventures. Forced her to believe that the prince didn't care **(never had - never would)**, that he was the only one that cared about her anymore. Said the prince was running, racing time, chasing ghosts - all for the witch in the castle.

**Because your fairytale doesn't really have a happy ending, sweetheart, and you'd be lucky to end up with someone heartless, one of us. (And that's my plan but you'll never know.)**

**----xxxx----**

Her whole life had been a lie and she believed it right down to the very last detail. She had been told she was the princess of a land far away and that she was locked in the castle so her prince could save her.

_But he's confused, little one. Don't you want to help him?_

So she did as her pink-haired guardian said and she used her special powers to alter the boy's memories and replace one girl with herself. Because she belonged there more, with her prince. Continuously ripped his memories apart and inserting herself, believing she was helping the boy that she loved, saving him from the witch that hypnotized him and took over his mind.

Because even though she'd never believed in true-love-conquers-all and happily-ever-after, she did believe that she could change the world. She'd always been with family her entire life, but she'd never had a life that deserved a happy ending. She'd never hoped for a brighter future because she'd been told she wouldn't have one all her life. But now she wasn't so sure.

**You can have whatever you want, love. Anything you want in the world. You can have the happy ending you've never dreamed of…if you just help us out a tiny bit.**

And she wanted that future so badly she helped the flame catch the moth. And she tortured the moth day-in and day-out, with her pictures and her so-called truths **(because I wouldn't lie to you, honey, I promise) **and she picked and she picked and she picked some more until the moth was lying on the floor, wings bloody and broken. And the she walked away into her fairytale.

**----xxxx----**

Except her fairytale wasn't everything it was made to be. And when the two girls met, when one fairytale fell apart and the other came together, there was peace. But only for one. The blonde witch had lost the one thing she craved most to the one person she liked least, and it was enough to make her skin crawl and her non-heart skip a beat. So she took the red-haired one by the throat and crushed the moth with her dainty-artist hands. Looked into her blue-purple eyes and smiled, left her on the floor, bloody and broken for the last time.

As the princess struggled to breathe, she thought that maybe she would've been better off without a fairytale at all.


End file.
